lna_lnasafandomcom-20200213-history
Volcanius
Idea created by Kelii40. Volcanius is a volcanic type world with some of it's enemies made out of lava rock. Due to it being a volcanic world, it contains within it's terrain, lava lakes, rivers, and a few caves here and there. If you touch lava, it will be a 1-hit kill. To cross, there may be a broken down bridge there, or a quick-build for a bridge. Occasionally, an eruption may occur. Eruptions are signified by the black sky turning red, and some volcanoes having lava pouring out of them. Eruptions happen every one hour, and they make the damage points of each enemy that has already been spawned go up by 1.5 times. There will be breakable obsidian chunks, which snipers may or may not be hiding behind. There will also be caves which get darker and more creature infested as you get deeper into them, but once you get to the end, there will be some good loot in a chest. There are also towers made out of black bricks, infested with enemies. If you managed to get to the top, you will fight one of each type of obsidian turret. After that, a chest will be in the place of the largest turret, which would contain some good loot. Backstory Volcanius was once a peaceful planet near Sector 9. But, one day, a war broke out, and a massive explosion flew it from Sector 9 out into another area of the universe. As it lay in the deep, cold abyss of space, a volcano began to erupt. The eruption was so huge, it wiped out all the structures, turned whatever else lay in it's wake obsidian, and any of the inhabitants there were turned into the lavalings! Lavalings, as they say, are vicious, soulless obsidian replicas of those who stood in the path of the eruption. The lavalings started building their society. One day, they began to build the Lava Golem, an technological obsidian beast meant to destroy everything in it's path! But then, minifigures re-found the planet, just to find it infested with those obsidian beasts. The minifigures had to fight them off just to build a base near the landing site. Areas Obsidian Mine: An area located near the lava abyss, made for finding obsidian, the main material used on the planet. Lava Abyss: An area located near the landing site, part of the main course for the eruption, filled with bottomless pits filled with lava. Landing Site: The area where you land on the planet, has a few shops and training dummies to allow you to prepare for the dangers that lay ahead. Death Volcano: A very tall volcano with a few mini-shops here and there, at the top, the boss is fought. Note: These are only recommended names. Enemies *'Volcanic Swordsman': HP: 25 Weapon(s): Volcano shard Damage: 3 Other equipment: Obsidian helm, Dried lava shield Rare Drops: Volcano shard, Obsidian helm, Dried lava shield. Upon being defeated has possibility to drop Obsidian Blade. *'Lava gunner:' Variations: Regular: HP: 20 Weapon(s): Volcanic shooter Damage: 3 Other Equipment: Dried lava helm Rare drops: Volcanic Shooter, Dried lava helm Reload time: 0.5 seconds Sniper: HP: 15 Weapon(s): Precision lava ball launcher (aka PLBL) Damage: 5 Other Equipment: None Reload time: 1 second Rare drops: PLBL Special(s): Hides behind obsidian chunks, making them hard to spot. *'Obsidian Turret:' Variations: ''Light HP: 10 Piloted By: Volcanic Swordsman Weapon: Single obsidian chunk slinger Damage: 4 Medium: HP: 20 Piloted by: Lava gunner (regular) Weapon(s): Dual lava Blasters Damage: 6 Large: HP: 30 Piloted By: Lava gunner (sniper) Weapon(s): Triple lava beams Damage: 10 Special(s): '''VERY' rare, cause an explosion when destroyed, but player is rewarded greatly, lava beams may set player on fire. *'Lava Golem' (located on top of tallest volcano, BOSS) HP: 65 Weapon(s): Giant Fist, Foot stomp, lava bombs, Obsidian Blade Damage: 5, 6, 6 (+ burn effect), 8 respectively Special: '''Boss of the area, '''can crush some of the area around it; causing knockback, but no damage, Drops a lot of money and bricks upon death. Category:Worlds